Secrets and Lies
by Hiddenashes 83
Summary: First ever Galex fic. Better late than never. Was watching 2.1 and this came into my head. It's set during the first four episodes of S2 but it is AU. It starts from when Gene and Alex were in Mac's office and Mac told Gene to shut the door. What Mac doesn't know is that Gene and Alex are together. However, Mac is determined to ruin Gene Hunt and Alex Drake's lives. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secrets and lies.**

 ****  
 _First ever Galex fic. Better late than never. Was watching 2.1 and this came into my head so thought I had better write it down before I forget lol. Basically starts from when Gene and Alex were in Mac's office and Mac told Gene to shut the door. What Mac doesn't know is that Gene and Alex are together. However, Mac is prepared to ruin Gene Hunt and Alex Drake's lives and sit back and enjoy the destruction that he has caused. Would be lovely to get a review or two so please R & R. Thanks. Finally Huge thanks and sending virtual choccies and wine to Emma S for your huge help and encouragement. Thanks Hun x._

 _ **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Ashes or the fabulous characters but I've decided to borrow them for a bit and play around with them.**_

"So what did Mac have to say for himself?" Questioned Alex as soon as Gene returned to 'their' flat later that night. "Bolls, just leave it eh, I'll tell you later, Gene Genie promise". Alex couldn't help but smile at that last sentence. Yep Gene never broke any of his promises that was for sure. She went about making Gene and herself a cuppa and as she stirred his tea bag in his Man City mug, she thought about their relationship over the past few months. They got together after she nearly froze to death at the hands of Chas and Joan Cale and both of them hadn't looked back. She smiled as she remembered how Gene had quite literally swept her off her feet and that was it, her heart was now in his possession. Gene had more or less moved in with her after the first two months, and two weeks ago, Christmas time, she had given him a key. What was once hers, was now officially theirs.

Although the team had yet to find out about their relationship, she could tell Gene was worried about being found out, especially as she had royally pissed off Supermac, but as Gene had explained, she did have her reasons and she was sure that Mac was dodgy... She just needed to prove it and convince Gene, which was not going to be an easy task. She bit her lip as she remembered how Gene closed the door on her while that smug bastard Mac stood shoulder to shoulder with him. However, Mac didn't see the hint of a reassuring nod that Gene gave her as he closed the door. Other memories flooded her head, the look Gene gave her when she blurted out that she loved him, Gene teasing her about her lack of football knowledge. At Christmas, Gene promised to take her up to Manchester to meet his mam and he was desperate to bring her to a City match, as long as she didn't ask him to explain the offside rule, and when playful kisses and snuggling on the couch resulted in an adventurous and quite literally breath- taking afternoon in bed. That was their first time and still she thought it was their most perfect (and there had been plenty) sexual activities. Alex blushed as she felt the heat rising through her body and a sudden ache between her legs.

However, the moment was interrupted as a certain Manc lion crept up behind her. "Christ Bolls, keep stirring that tea bag any longer and there won't be any left, I like me tea strong but not that strong!" Gene caught a glance at a flushed Alex and realised that at this moment, tea was most certainly not on the menu. "C'mon Bolls, there's something that's brewing and it ain't the tea, want you now woman!" With that, Gene chased Alex to their bedroom and playfully rugby tackled her onto their bed, smiling as Alex's giggling soon turned to a loud moan. Oh yes, she certainly was HIS love and no one, even Mac was going to ruin that.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Tbc... Hope you like it! More to come soon. Emma x 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Again huge thanks and hugs to Emma for checking this over! Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews and encouragement and the follows, means a lot** **. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Ashes sadly.**

Chapter 2.

Alex slammed Gene's door in annoyance. Christ, here she was trying to help Gene out of this Jed Wicklow business and Mac comes along and fabricates the truth. Mac's blatant lie was still ringing in her ears.

" _A witness said there was a child standing directly in the path of the Princess. If Gene hadn't shunted the vehicle it would have hit that child. DCI Hunt is a hero."_

She couldn't believe that Gene was actually planning to go along with it. It was as if he had suddenly become Mac's lapdog, bowing to his every whim and refusing to listen to any advice from her.

"Alright ma'am, you wanna cuppa?"

Shaz appeared cautiously beside Alex, anxious not to upset or annoy her in case she got caught up in yet another of her superiors' row. Alex nodded and smiled gratefully at her as she went back to her reports trying to put Mac's smug face out of her mind.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

She sighed and thought back to the conversation between herself and Gene as they lay in bed after an exhausting but satisfying evening last night. She could tell that Gene was confused and didn't know what to believe about Mac, a man who he greatly looked up to.

"He says your on yer last warning Lex. He ain't happy and wants yer gone. I'm getting daily earfuls off him so I need yer to back off, please?"

Alex looked up to see Gene's eyes full of worry. She immediately felt guilty for what her actions had put Gene through in the last few hours.

"Ok, I'll lay off him but I'm doing it for you, not him. I can't stand him though Gene. He's trouble and I don't want him dragging you down."

Alex replied fiercely, cuddling into him. Gene let out a laugh as he tightened his hold on his girl. He smiled as he thought that right here, right now life couldn't get more perfect. He, the Manc Lion had his lioness and for now, real life could bugger off.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Gene's conversation with Mac played on his mind for the next few days. He now knew that Bolls was right, Mac was as bent as a ten bob bit. He felt like the bottom of his world had fallen, Why Mac? A superior officer who he greatly admired and now his faith in him had been replaced with disgust. He had met Mac late last night, Alex thought he had been out with the boys playing darts and he hated lying to her but he was not going to drag her into this mess, especially now that Mac was making threats and encouraging him to dismiss her. He poured a glass of scotch and thought back to their conversation in the sauna the night before. It had taken a lot of effort for him not to punch Mac's corrupt face as he pestered Gene about joining the Masons,

" _We need to be superglue and there are ways of doing that. You know what you have to do. Show me you're with us. We have to stick together."_

Gene knew that he had no other choice but to join and play along with Mac but he was already plotting his superior's downfall.

At that moment, Alex walked in to his office without knocking, as usual, and sat on the corner of his desk, giving him one of her 10 watt smiles.

"You know Bolls, the reason why there is a door is so people can knock and wait to be asked in".

Alex smirked but didn't move off his desk, instead she extended a stocking clad leg and nudged Gene's leg making him smirk as he began to rub small circles on her leg.

"Want to go to Luigi's later?" Alex asked him distractedly as Gene's roaming fingers began to go higher up her leg.

"Damn Alex control yourself! Don't make it too easy for him" she thought to herself.

Gene found that he couldn't look into her gorgeous eyes without faltering and revealing everything. He needed to be strong, he couldn't fall apart now and reveal what was going on.

"Sorry luv, there's a footie match being shown in The Red Lion so was going to go with the lads and have a few beers."

He hated lying to Alex, but this was something he had to do alone. It was just too risky. She smiled and discreetly took his hand and gave it a squeeze in acceptance. She then got up and left him, closing his door, to get back to the large pile of reports that Ray seemed to love placing on her desk noting that more files had found their way onto her desk. Gene took a large swig from his glass and put his head in his hands

"Shit".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 **Pretty big chapter but needs must. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Nada. Sadly, no matter how much I beg, Alex and Gene don't belong to me… And, glad I don't own Supermac (who would want him anyway ;-) ).**

 **Again, thanks to Emma for reading over this and fabulous suggestions, help and advice. What would I do without you? xx**

A few weeks later, matters with Mac were coming to a head. Gene was under severe pressure and would often take it out on Alex, which he instantly regretted as he pulled her close and apologised to her. Despite assurances that he could 'play' along with Mac and his cronies, Alex wasn't too sure. She needed him just as much as he needed her. Over the past few days, CID had been dealing with an Animal Rights campaign and had been on the receiving end of a seemingly never ending pile of letters from pet lovers. As well as this, she and Gene had been secretly taking note of Mac's dodgy dealings and therefore they were both exhausted.

Early one morning, Alex left Gene in bed and headed over to the office. She wasn't sleeping very well lately and had left Luigi's early last night complaining of a stomach cramps. She needed to finish off looking at her notes on the Animal Rights case and as Gene wasn't exactly psychology- friendly, this would be her only chance. As she sat and got to work, a voice who she had grown to detest, rose up from the doorway,

"Ah Alex, I see it's a case of the early bird catches the worm with you, you won't be paid overtime for it you know, I'll make sure of that"

Mac sneered. Alex looked up into her superior officer's face with disdain.

 _"_ Just finishing up my reports sir, it is my job after all and I most certainly don't want anything from _'you'_ ".

Alex returned briefly to her work as she could feel Mac's eyes on her. Suddenly, Alex felt a hand on her shoulder and his stale fag breath at her ear. She could feel herself beginning to shiver with fear as Mac spoke in a hushed sickening tone,

"Come now Alex, anyone would think you hated me with that tone. What have I done to deserve that hmm?"

As he was talking, the hand that was on her shoulder began to move up and down her arm and she found that she was frozen to her chair.

"C'mon Alex move! Push him away!" Her brain screamed but still she couldn't.

"Get your hand off me. Now sir Please!"

She was saddened to hear that her voice wobbled and she knew that Mac had picked up on it too. He laughed cruelly. This was going perfectly and he could now deal his killer blow.

"You know Alex, I am a well-respected man. If I want something done, I'll do everything in my power to make sure it's done. Has Gene told you about his possible move to Plymouth? Lovely part of the country really. Maybe he can send you a postcard?

Alex gritted her teeth, determined not to show him any emotion.

"I'll tell you what, seeing as I really am a reasonable and fair chap, I'll do a deal with you. I will leave your precious Gene and this department alone and rip up his transfer forms but only if, you spend the night with me".

Alex turned her head and looked into Mac's cold eyes with horror. She began to shake her head wildly as she attempted to move but he had trapped her.

"What? No, please Sir, I'll tell Gene to forget about your dealings. I'll do anything except that please sir? I can't do that to Gene"

Alex cursed herself as tears threatened to fall. She couldn't show weakness now. She tried to ignore Mac as she glanced at the clock. She wanted, no, she needed Gene, but knowing him he'd still be snoring away, she'd have to deal with this on her own.

Mac could see that Alex was mulling his proposition over, and in order to remain in control, he righted himself and sauntered over to the door.

"My office, 12:00 Alex. We can discuss our little arrangement then but just know, I can make your precious Gene's life a living nightmare with just a click of my fingers, its dead simple."

With one last smirk in her direction, he sauntered out of the office whistling.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Alex grabbed her jacket and ran out of CID and straight to the flat. Thankfully, Gene was not yet up, although she could hear him stirring. She felt bile rising in her throat as she ran to the toilet as she thought back to Mac's sickening proposition. She knew he had the power to carry out his threat to Gene, he was well connected after all, and he bumped off Kevin Hales easily and could do it to Gene. She shuddered as images of Gene's lifeless body swam before her eyes.

"I can't risk his life, not now."

She felt the dawning realisation that she wouldn't be able to get out of this, Mac was cunning and clever, he knew that she'd do anything to protect Gene. Alex heard Gene come into the room and as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her, Alex felt a sudden urge to throw up. The cramps in her stomach from earlier had reached the point of being unbearable. She loved Gene and didn't want to betray him in any way but what could she do? If she told him about Mac's proposition, Gene would kill him and Alex couldn't let that happen to Gene. She wasn't going to ruin his life because of that sick bastard.

"Hey, why are yer dressed? C'mon back to bed. Those twats can handle things for a while without me having to holding their hands. "

Gene tried to pull Alex back in the direction of their bedroom but she resisted.

"Work to do, sorry."

She moved away from Gene, noticing how he gave her a hurt and confused glance, which only added to her guilt. Usually, she'd drag him back to bed but not this morning. She shut the bathroom door and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She knew, as well as Mac that she had no other option. Mac had sworn that he'd leave Gene alone if she did what he wanted so therefore she had no choice. She'd have to make a deal with the devil no matter how much she hated herself for it.

 **TBC…**

 ***Runs and ducks for cover from flying objects.* God I hate Mac!**

 **R and R please and thank you's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

 **Again I don't** **own Ashes etc.. At least I own the DVDs so that's something right?**

 **Thanks again to Emma** **for checking this over** **and giving me a hand, you are fan-bloody-tastic!**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read, followed and reviewed- hope your enjoying and now on with chapter 4.**

She arrived at the grotty hotel later that evening and with every step, she could feel herself beginning to shake. She thought back to her conversation with Gene in his office as she explained that she would be out for the night,

"I met up with an old school mate of mine and she's suggested that we have a catch up later, so I won't be home till late tonight if that's ok?"

Gene had leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face, so that all he could do was kiss her cheek.  
She felt horrible as she saw the look of hurt on his face as she turned to go. She had to do this, Mac would soon be gone and she could put this all behind her.  
As she entered the hotel, she heard Mac calling her at the reception desk, and she walked slowly to his side.

"Check in for Mr and Mrs Hunt please love. Thought I'd treat the missus here to a night away didn't I love?"

Alex looked up with horror as Mac used Gene's name. He really was getting a kick out of this, sick bastard. She willed herself to smile at the woman behind the desk as Mac grabbed her arm painfully silently warning her to look happy. Mac collected the room key and slipped a handful of notes to the clerk, ordering a bottle of champagne, Bolly, Alex noted with increasing disdain.  
As they reached their room, Mac shrugged off his jacket, while Alex stood still in the middle of the room.

He had her exactly where he wanted and she couldn't back out now as there was too much to lose, she knew that. She willed herself to remove her clothes and move in front of Mac. She closed her eyes and tried to think of Gene as Mac led her over to the bed and pushed her down onto the sheets.

"He'll be gone soon" Alex repeated to herself continually as the torment started.

Afterwards, Mac had rose from the bed and poured them both a glass of the champagne. Alex had refused to touch it much to Mac's amusement. He had won. She was now ruined for Hunt and he could sit back and enjoy the fireworks.  
Mac looked over to Alex as she curled herself up desperately trying to stop the tears from falling.  
X~x~x~x~x~x~x  
Mac insisted that he drop her back to Luigi's later that night. She refused to answer any of his questions or rise to his taunts about herself and Gene and their relationship. As Mac stopped the car, Alex turned to him before getting out.

"I want you gone. I don't care where you end up but just go, I've done what you asked, now leave us alone".

"You don't get to make the rules Alex, not anymore. Say hello to Gene for me won't you?"

Mac smirked at her and blew a kiss at her as she got out of the car. Alex slammed the door as tears now rolled down her cheeks. She turned to go up to the flat, in desperate need of a shower.  
Alex didn't see Ray watching suspiciously from across the road. Gene had been to Luigi's and explained where Alex was, so why had she been with Mac? Ray stamped out his cigarette as he began to slowly piece together what was going on. That posh bitch was leading his Guv on a merry dance and probably laughing about him behind her back with Mac. During the last couple of months, he had started to warm to her but now, hatred seeped back in. He was going to make sure Gene knew the truth about her and hopefully she'd be forced to leave CID.  
X~x~x~x~x~x  
Alex let herself into the flat thankful that gene wasn't waiting up for her. She ran straight to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. As she scrubbed frantically, trying to relieve herself of what she had done, she let the water spray over her as she sank down and sobbed. She had betrayed Gene and she didn't know how she could ever forgive herself for it.

Stepping out if the shower, she put on her pyjamas and unable to slide into bed beside Gene, she grabbed a blanket and sank down onto the couch and closed her eyes.

Life would never be the same again, that she was sure of.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to Emma for looking over this.**

 **Still don't own Ashes :-/.**

 **Hope everyone is enjoying this! I'd say there's about 2 more chapters, including epilogue.**

 **Chapter 5.**

Weeks had passed and Gene was slowly going out of his mind with worry about Alex. She had been acting oddly and refused to go anywhere or be alone with him, she was even quiet in work and refused to rise to his teasing over psychology tactics.

Gene wasn't sure what he had done wrong and had planned on asking her numerous of times but truth was, he was terrified of what her answer would be. She couldn't leave him now could she? This was the woman who he wanted to spend his life with and he certainly wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

X~x~x~x~x~x

Alex wiped her mouth and sighed. She got up from where she was crouched by the toilet and sighed. That was it, she needed to do a pregnancy test. She had been ill all week but it wasn't a normal bug, no she knew it was more serious, a 9 month bug, she just needed the confirmation.

"This should really be happy news, I'm having (at least I think I am) a baby with the man I love but how can I be sure it's not 'his'.

Alex sighed and took out her notebook where she had made a list of the possibility of Gene being the dad and not 'his'. It felt wrong even questioning this baby's paternity. There was no if, he had to be the dad.

Images swam in her head of a bundle of blue eyes and dirty blond hair before it was replaced by a smirking Mac. No that bastard wasn't the father to this baby, she was sure of it.

At least he had seemed to stick to the agreement. He hadn't been seen at the station in weeks and Alex breathed a sigh of relief at that. She couldn't imagine what she would have done if he had stuck around, reminding her constantly of her betrayal.

X~x~x~x~x

Gene went down to the bar after work where he spotted the lads playing a game of cards. He sat down beside Ray, who offered him a cigarette and waited for the right moment to put doubts about Alex into Gene's head.

After a while, Gene got up to order a pint and Ray followed him over.

"Alright Guv, where's the missus then?"

Gene sighed heavily, not really wanting to confide in Ray, but felt like he needed to talk about the situation and so it would have to be his DS. He signalled to drinks for the lads to Luigi and nodded to Ray to follow him to a quiet corner.

"This goes no further alright! I'll have yet balls hanging on me wall if yer start squealing. It's been hell mate. She's changed, different. We've not 'ad a decent conversation in weeks. I can tell she's been crying but I dunno what to do. I've tried speaking to 'er but all I get is no reply or she's legging it out into another room. I dunno what to do anymore". Ray trained his features to a look of concern and shook his head sympathetically,

"What happened? What's changed? I thought you were all lovey dovey? Look Guv, ya don't think she's seeing someone else? There's been rumours"

Gene looked up sharply from his pint as Ray looked at his Guv innocently.

" Look Guv, this could be nothin right but a few weeks ago, I saw her getting out of Mac's car. They were looking pretty cosy, he gave her a hug and everything and she's been sneaking in and out if his office when your not there and I heard a few people talking about them."

Ray knew the last bit had been a lie but he didn't care, by the look on Gene's face, he knew he had set the doubts into his mind.

"Nah, she was out with her old mate, she told me Ray. She looked into me eyes and told me. She's not seeing another bloke Ray, let alone 'im. She wouldn't do that"

Ray noted with satisfaction that Gene now had his doubts. This was easier than he thought. Ray nodded and patted Gene's shoulder sympathetically before returning to the lads.

"Bye-bye Drake."

Ray chuckled to himself. Life could get back to how it used to be when she leaves. Gene was slowly starting to piece together the reason behind Alex's change in personality over the last few weeks along with what Ray had just told him. She wouldn't would she? She couldn't?

Gene stormed out of Luigi's, leaving his full pint untouched and went upstairs to their flat.

X~x~x~x~x~x

Alex jumped as she heard the slam of the front door, she quickly hid her notebook in the drawer and hopped into bed, pretending to be asleep. She could feel Gene looking down at her and wished she was able to look at him and tell him she loved him but she couldn't. She betrayed him and she would never forgive herself. Eventually the mattress dipped and she felt Gene slide in beside her only, for the first time in weeks he didn't try touching her, instead he had turned away from her and she suddenly felt very cold.

The next day, Alex walked quietly into CID. She had been to the chemist and picked up a pregnancy test, hoping to do it later when Gene was out. She quickly placed it in her drawer and looked at her desk. Piles of reports had been put on her desk and she saw Ray shooting her a smug look over his newspaper.

"What the hell is his problem?"

Alex wanted to confront him but not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of CID, he'd surely love that. Instead, she threw a fake smile back at him before sitting down.

She discreetly placed a hand on her still flat stomach and couldn't help but feel the surge of love. She was pregnant and she was sure it was Gene's. Looking over to his office, she smiled as she saw Gene looking bored as he read through some case file or another. She wanted him. No she needed him.

She got up from her desk and went over to his office. Opening the door, she entered without knocking,and closed the blinds just like she used to do and waited for him to look up from the file he had been reading.

When he finally did, Alex smiled warmly at him but it was quickly wiped away when she saw his stoney glare.

"What do yer want DI Drake? Bit busy here."

Alex was taken aback by his tone and tried not to get upset under his gaze. Outside, she could hear the lads shouting and laughing in delight about something, probably at Chris' attempts at impressing Shaz or something. She carried on and sat on the edge of Gene's desk.

"Just wondering if you want to go out tonight? Away from Luigi's. I have something to tell you."

Gene pushed back his chair and stood up to face her.

"No can do I'm afraid. Tuesday is footie night. Going out with the lads. Thought you'd be still ignoring me like you've done for the last few weeks so I made other plans. Now I don't know what's been eating yer bolls but don't come into my kingdom and start buttering me up just because yer finally got yer head sorted. Don't even think about trying to be Little Miss Smiley when you've made me feel like crap recently. I'm not playing yer games."

Gene moved closer to her, looking into Alex's eyes before continuing.

"Spose yer making me feel like crap so you can go running to lover boy. Who is he Alex? Eh? Y'know If yer don't wanna be with me anymore Alex, I'd prefer it if yer could tell me that way I can clear the way for you and lover boy."

Alex shook her head wildly, trying to calm Gene and explain but he cut her off.

"Just go Alex. We'll discuss this later."

Alex nodded numbly and ran out the door, hoping that her tears wouldn't be seen by the team, only to bump into the one man, she despised.

Mack was Back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

 **Getting towards the finishing line now. Huge chapter again. Warning- get your hankies ready or else be prepared to drown in an angsty, sobbing puddle!**

 **Disclaimer: Not sure if the writers would allow me to own Ashes or the characters now after what I've been putting them through recently!**

Alex looked on in horror as Mack grinned at her. This couldn't be happening. Why was he here? Just when she was slowly getting to grips with living what she had done.

"Ah DI Drake, miss me?"

Mack squeezed her arm and Alex jumped back grasping Shaz's desk as she suddenly felt faint. Shaz stood beside Alex and tried to calm her down. Something was seriously wrong and Shaz was beginning to suspect that Mack was involved. But how?

Alex shook off Shaz's hand went over to her desk and grabbing her bag, she walked quickly out the doors to the ladies, the tears now flowing fast. Not caring as she felt the stares of her colleagues, Alex locked the cubicle door and sobbed.

"Why the hell is he here?! Why can't he just leave me alone?"

Gene looked at Mack with controlled disdain, urging himself not to lash out. Mack helped himself to Gene's drinks cabinet as he explained that he had taken a few weeks off for relaxation and he was now firmly back in the saddle.

"I suppose you have been pretty lax Gene, but I'm back to pick up the pieces now, don't worry".

Gene balled his fists and inwardly counted to ten. It wouldn't look good of he was seen to be attacking the super in front of the team, supposedly unprovoked. No he had to bide his time and wait for the right opportunity to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Your transfer to Plymouth has been removed. I see it wasn't the right choice and your pretty little Alex helped me make up my mind. She's very good isn't she Gene? Very persuasive indeed."

With one last look of superiority, Mack sauntered out of Gene's office and closed the door, smiling as he heard Gene kicking his waste paper bin repeatedly. He was still in control and he loved it.

Gene was on his third whiskey when he saw Shaz hovering in the door.

"What do yer want Granger? Bit busy here".

Shaz took a deep breath and walked in. She was worried about Alex. Something wasn't right and she needed to tell the Guv.

"Sir, y'know when DI Drake left your office, she looked ill. I wanted to let you know in case you were wondering where she went".

"Oh don't worry about Drake. She's probably hung over or something. She clearly doesn't give a damn about disrupting people or their lives. She does what she wants. Now I suggest you go back to work. It is what you get paid to do."

Shaz quickly left his office and sat down. As the door closed, Gene's phone rang. Answering it, he heard a posh voice speaking.

"Hello, is this Mr Hunt?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Ah Mr Hunt, my name is Simon Jones, I'm the manager of The Grenville Hotel. I'm calling in relation to your recent stay at our hotel with your wife Alexandra three weeks ago. You seem to have left your wallet in one of our rooms. Apologies, but it was only brought to my attention this morning by a member of staff."

Gene's hand which had been reaching down to pick up his glass stopped midway. Realisation that this had been the night that Alex was supposedly meeting up her old friend, so she was with him and they used his name?

"This is some sort of sick joke, surely".

Gene felt sick and he cut the hotel manager off mid-sentence, he couldn't bear to listen anymore.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know, it'll be collected, don't you worry".

With that Gene slammed the phone back into its holder. So she had been with him. Gene took one last gulp of his drink and stood up. He needed to do a bit if digging, once he had found something, he could leave and let her and Mack live happily ever after. He wasn't going to be taken for a mug by anyone, especially her.

Gene unlocked the door and walked into the flat. As he looked around the flat, he tried to think where Alex would want to hide something from him. He started in the living room, throwing books and folders frantically from the shelves and looked through them, not finding anything useful, he tossed them to the floor, not bothered about the mess he was making.

Finding nothing in the living room or kitchen he moved into the bedroom, opening the wardrobe and again began pulling clothes out. Something was here and he was determined to find out what she was hiding. He needed, no deserved to know the truth didn't he?

He moved to her bedside table and rifled through the drawers. It was then that he spotted it, Alex's notebook. Steadying himself, Gene cautiously opened it, wanting to know the truth but at the same time, dreading it. He flicked through the first few pages which gave nothing away.

Finally, flicking to the last page, it was then that he saw it. Reeling, he dropped the diary in shock. She was pregnant yet it mightn't be his baby? Picking it back up, he read on, his shock turning to fury as he saw the name of his once beloved superintendent's name jumping out at him. Ray's voice echoing in his mind,

" _They were looking pretty cosy… she's been sneaking in and out if his office_ ".

Picking up the notebook, he walked back into the living room and placed it on the table, leaving the offending page open so as Alex would see it when she came home. He needed to see her face, let her see how much she had hurt him. He went back into the bedroom and waited for her.

Eventually, Alex arrived home, startled at the mess that surrounded her.

"What the hell happened here?"

Suddenly her eyes were drawn to the notebook on the table and hurried over to pick it up, hoping against hope that it wasn't what she thought it was. She then heard footsteps behind her and looked around in horror as she saw Gene emerging from their bedroom, face livid with anger. Alex gulped but kept quiet. She couldn't deny it. He wasn't stupid, she just hoped he would listen to what she had to say once he calmed down.

"Ah your home, I had an interesting phone call today from a Mr Jones, manager at a hotel we supposedly stayed in a few weeks ago. It seems that I left wallet there and they wanted to return it, but funny enough, my wallet is here, as was I that night. So c'mon Alex, explain".

Alex moved towards him, her heart breaking when he backed away from her. She opened her mouth and tried to form a coherent sentence but no sound came out. Wringing her hands together, she looked at the floor unable to look into Gene's eyes. This shouldn't be happening. She wished she could turn back time and slap Mack rather than agreeing with his sick demands but she had done it for Gene but how could he understand that? He thinks I don't love him but I do.

Gene snapped and stalked over to her grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him.

"Jesus Christ, Alex! Just fucking say it!"

Roared Gene in fury. At his tone, Alex began to sob, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"Put me out of my misery! Tell me just how fucking stupid I've been in thinking that you and me were the ones, we had a connection! Now you talk to me. If I ever meant anything to yer, you tell me the truth."

His expression was murderous, his hands clenched into fists.

Looking into his eyes, Alex took a deep breath and began. She told him everything, from Mack's threats right through to the night in the hotel.

"He swore to me Gene that he would leave for good. I thought he would, once he had his way. I swear Gene that I'm not interested in Mack. I thought it was the right thing, that I was doing it for you, for us. I just wanted him out of our lives".

Gene laughed bitterly as he took another sip of his whiskey. He didn't want to lose his temper but he was starting to lose patience.

"So yer telling me that a senior officer blackmailed you into having sex with him and yer didn't think to report him or tell someone what was going on? Christ I thought I heard everything Bolls but apparently not".

"What about this baby? I'm not going to play daddy to someone else's kid Alex. I'm not going to have him coming over and seeing it all the time. Rubbing my nose in it."

At this, Alex snapped. Yes she made a huge mistake that she would regret for the rest of her life but enough was enough. Did he really think that she wanted Mack in their lives?

"Enough, I have told you everything. What I did was stupid, wrong and I'm never going to forget it or forgive myself but if you think that I'm going to let him into this baby's life then you never really knew me at all Gene. This baby is yours. This child is ours, I'm sure of it. I love you and always will and we can be a family Gene, the three of us. I hate myself for what I did but I had no choice. If I told you what would you have done? I'll tell you shall I, you'd have killed him and would be spending the rest of your life in prison and I wasn't going to let that happen to you. I thought I was protecting you".

Gene knew that she was right, he would have done but he wasn't going to let her see that he agreed with her. This was her fault and her mess. Instead of trying to remain calm, he lost it and roared at her

"Well yer didn't. You know what I think? Yer started seeing 'im, yer had plenty of opportunity what with me going out with the lads. You two started an affair but he dumped you and now yer saying it was all im. You were seen Alex. By Ray. At least he had the decency to tell me what was happening under me own nose. Don't forget I know what yer like Alex. Yer dropped your knickers for some twat in braces last year so quick he didn't know what was happening. That's you all over though isn't it? What happened to yer daughter? Where is she? Didn't you abandon her? God, this kid will have some start in life with you as its mum."

Alex saw red and she slapped him hard across the face. The flat was silent, except for them both breathing heavily. This wasn't the way he wanted this to turn out. He had overstepped the mark but what did she expect.

Gene picked up his glass and threw the liquid down his throat, turning his back to Alex. He needed time to think, away from Alex. He picked up the telephone and dialled Ray's number.

"Ray? It's me. That spare room still available? Right I'll be over in a bit".

Putting the phone down, he ignored her and moved towards the bedroom and took out his bag and began to pack.

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was leaving? After what he just said. He was taking the easy option and leaving her. Alex sat down heavily on the couch clutching her stomach. This wasn't what she wanted. She had wanted to tell him and let him take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok but now, she couldn't even see how they could find a way back from this. How dare he bring up Molly and say that she abandoned her. No, she wasn't going to run after him and beg. She needed a break and maybe this was for the best.

Gene cursed himself as he packed up his clothes. Why the hell had he brought Molly into this? He didn't mean to, he just blurted it out to hurt her like she had done to him. Picking up his bag, he walked out to the living room and watched as Alex rubbed her tummy. Could it really be his baby? A brief smile flashed his face as he pictured himself and Alex with their baby but it was quickly wiped away as she looked coldly at him.

Nodding a quick goodbye to Alex, he left the flat, his heart breaking as he heard Alex sobbing and the smash of a glass against the wall.

"I need to get pissed".

Gene drove towards Ray's flat, hoping that he could forget that this night ever happened.

 **Hope you all are enjoying this.**

 **So one more chapter after this and then it's the epilogue. What's going to happen next I wonder?**

 **R and R please and thank you's.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is it. The last chapter. Thanks to Everyone for reading, reviewing and favouriting and following this story, it means a lot.**

 **This chapter is 95% angsty and well 5% is... You'll have to read on and see ;).**

 **However, The Epilogue is next and it's 100% fluffy and full of Galex don't worry.**

 **I know I say it on every chapter but big hugs and virtual choccies and a case of Luigi's house rubbish to Emma S. Your help is amazing xxx**

 **disclaimer: the writers have refused to answer any of my letters regarding taking Gene and Alex under my wing so they own everything. *Sigh*. Right enough of me waffling on,**

Chapter 7.

Gene walked into his office letting out a great sigh. He had been on a late night stakeout with Ray, his now DI, last night and was starting to feel the effects of the late nights. This was the third night in a row and he was starting to get fed up at the lack of action. Something wasn't right. Ray's snout had given him the address but nothing had turned up.

Ray was good but not as good as Alex, this case had proved it.

Looking through the file that had been filled in by his DI, he sighed in frustration. It was clear that information had been left out and the case would suffer for it and as he flicked through Ray's notes, he saw that Ray had given the team the wrong address.

"Useless twat!"

Wiling himself to remain calm, Gene called Ray into his office. As Ray stood before him, Gene began to speak. He needed him to start acting like a DI, not someone who just pushed people around. He had witnessed Ray ordering Shaz around the other day, telling her to make countless cups of tea and to clean up his mess and Gene was getting tired of his attitude. He was a copper, a DI now and the team were meant to look up to him so he had to start acting like a deputy, otherwise Gene would have to rethink his position.

As Ray stormed back to the outer office, Gene turned towards his calendar and felt the sharp stab of regret run through his heart as he looked at the date. 8 months. 8 long and lonely months since he had forced the only woman who he had ever loved, out of Fenchurch and out of his life.

X~x~x~x~x

Flashback.

Gene knocked on the door, not bothering to use his key. Alex opened the door, not meeting his eyes and stood back to let him walk through into the living room. She went back into the kitchen and continued to make herself a cup of tea. For once, she didn't make him one. Gene say heavily on the couch and sighed. Memories of his late night conversation with Ray flooded his head. They had been talking about trust and partnerships. They had sat up for most of the night, Ray had asked Gene a number of questions regarding whether Alex was worth it.

He had hated to admit it but he knew the relationship couldn't go on. He had to do this for both of them.

They had to split up. They couldn't be together after what had happened. Gene was still angry and confused about what had actually happened between Alex and Mack but bottom line was, she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him what was going on.

Alex walked into the living room and sat down opposite Gene.

She opened her mouth to speak, just as Gene was about to do.

"Gene, last night-"

"Alex, we need-"

Gene looked at Alex and nodded at her to go first. Taking a deep breath, Alex leant forwards. Finally looking fully at him.

"Gene last night, we both said things that I think we both regret but it's true. It's not fair on either of us if we continue to be together. Every time one of us disagrees with something that either of us have done, this will always get brought up. I don't want that atmosphere around the baby, it wouldn't be fair on any of us. I think it would be best if you packed the rest of your stuff and moved out."

Gene felt his heart breaking at her words. He knew it was the only thing they could do but he wished they could turn the clock back. Nodding he stood up.

"It's probably for the best Bolls. For the record, I'm sorry about what I said about Molly. I dunno why I said it. Yer gonna be a great mum Lex. That kid is going to be a lucky chap having you as its mum."

At this Alex ran into the bathroom, her tears falling heavily as she closed the door on Gene, not wanting him to see her tears.

Twenty minutes later, Alex heard the front door close and left the safety of the bathroom. Walking over to the kitchen counter, she saw Gene had left his set of keys to the flat on the table. Picking them up, she fought back more tears.

"This is how it has to be".

Two weeks later, Alex had packed up her flat, said a tearful goodbye to Shaz and Luigi, where he tearfully cursed Gene and the lack of passion shown by the English compared to Italians, Alex had transferred to Scotland Yard's murder squad. Life was going to be different for both of them from now on.

End flashback.

Gene growled in frustration. It would be a month until she had the baby. She had sent him a few letters, but as he hadn't responded to any of them, he assumed she had given up. He had driven over to Scotland Yard frequently, armed with an apology and box of chocolates but he always stopped himself from getting out of the car. What could he say or do to make up for being an arse? If this was his child, then he had been a failure. He had let it down and was just like his own father.

Life in Luigi's was bloody miserable too. He often sat up at the bar, trying to ignore the glares being thrown at him by Luigi. He never sat at 'their' table anymore either.

Rubbing his eyes, he tried not to think of her but it was proving difficult. He couldn't do this anymore. He had to see her.

Alex tried to listen to what her DCI was saying, but was finding it difficult. It seemed that Junior (as Alex had taken to calling her baby) found her DCI as boring as she did. She smiled discreetly and placed her hand on her bump as she felt the baby kick, he or she certainly was quite strong.

By now she really should have gone on maternity leave but her DCI had resisted. She was new and therefore she couldn't just "swan off and take time off just because she felt like it." She had pointed to her rounded stomach but he still refused. Instead, she would be finishing up in a weeks' time and would be back to work 6 weeks after the baby was born. She wasn't happy about it but she was a woman living in a man's world so what could she do?

Sighing she looked at her calendar. 8 long and lonely months had passed since she had lost the love of her life. She had tried to keep in touch but after a while it became clear that he wasn't interested so she gave up.

She would often meet up with Shaz but the subject of Gene was always the elephant in the room. She didn't want to think of him but whenever she did, she wished she had the courage to go to Fenchurch and see him, make him go to the scan with her and see their baby. She had asked the hospital for the nearest date to conception and all evidence pointed towards Gene as the dad. She had been pregnant when her nightmare with Mack had begun. Gene was going to be a daddy.

"No Alex, he's not. He doesn't want anything to do with you, his latest floozy proves that".

Alex felt the tears sting as she remembered a conversation she had accidentally had with Ray. After finding out her dates, she had tried phoning Gene's office hoping to speak to him and convince him to meet and talk but instead Ray had answered, his words upsetting her more.

Flashback

"DI Carling"

"Ray, hi um it's Alex. I was wondering if Gene was there."

"Well if it isn't Drake, I thought we wouldn't be hearing from you again. Whatever yer calling for he ain't interested."

"With all respect Carling, I'd prefer to hear it from him".

"Well with all respect, yer can't. He's out with his new bird, Lisa. Probably will be out for the rest of the day, knowing what they're like. Cracking girl, Lisa. Funny, clever honest, not to mention good looking, all the things you weren't Ma'am".

"Now if yer don't mind, some of us have jobs to do, I'd like to say it's been a pleasure but unlike 'some', I'm not a liar Drake. Just leave 'im alone!"

As he slammed the phone down, he smiled as he hurriedly left the Guv's office before he came back from the canteen. He had made up Gene's new bird. Despite Ray's best efforts, the Guv hadn't looked at another woman since his break-up with Alex. However, he wasn't going to admit that to her. Things were starting to get back to the way it was before she arrived and he didn't want anything to spoil that.

As Ray slammed down the phone, Alex sat frozen in shock after his revelation. Gene had a new girlfriend? Just like that? He had ignored her and their child and had found someone else.

"Bastard".

Alex repeated these words to herself as she cried herself to sleep.

End flashback.

Alex picked up her handbag and went to meet up with Shaz. She hadn't mentioned that conversation to Shaz and she didn't want to. Walking out into the sunshine, she hailed a taxi as the baby kicked her harder than they had done before.

"You take after your daddy, kiddo, I expect you'll be able to pack a punch by the time your 1 if this is anything to go by".

Getting out of the taxi, she spotted Shaz Skelton, as she was now called, waving at her across the street.

She had been sorry to miss the wedding but hadn't wanted to spoil Shaz's day if she and Gene came face to face and caused a scene.

Instead, she had invited Shaz and Chris out to dinner when they arrived back from honeymoon and had listened eagerly to their news. Shaz was like her younger sister and she sorely missed her. She had helped her pick out stuff for the baby and went to some of her scans with her. She and Chris had even decorated the nursery in her flat when Alex had to work late one evening and wanted to surprise Alex.

After hugging Shaz, Alex sat down in her seat, wincing slightly as she felt a pain shoot through her. Blimey this baby was acting up today, that's for sure. She tried to concentrate on what Shaz was saying to her.

"Wow Alex! You look fantastic. How's it going?"

"Shaz, you're great for morale but please, I look like a beached whale! This baby better hurry up because I'm not sure I can take much more of this! Seriously, my jeans don't fit and I don't wear heels of any kind anymore thanks to Junior. I've forgotten what it feels like to look nice or have a night out".

Shaz and Alex shared a laugh at this. Alex certainly had enjoyed her nights out. Memories of last year's Police Charity Ball and Auction came to her mind. Gene had brought Alex as his date. Gene and Alex had enjoyed themselves immensely but Gene had been forced to take a 'tipsy' Alex home early before she had spent everything she had on a worn down cabin in the Scottish Highlands. Gene had teased her endlessly for a fortnight.

Alex chuckled to herself as memories of herself and Gene flooded her thoughts.

Alex let out a small groan as another pain shot through her. Something wasn't right. The baby was far too active. She winced as she felt another pain and with dawning realisation that the pains she had felt all day meant that the baby was coming early. Alex grabbed Shaz's hand who was looking at her in alarm.

"Shaz do me a favour. Help me get a taxi to the hospital. I think the baby has had enough and wants to escape but it's too early. Oh God something's wrong! Please Shaz, help me!"

Shaz grabbed both their handbags and helped Alex out of her seat.

Alex was beginning to panic. This wasn't meant to happen. She wanted to meet her baby but not yet!

Shaz helped Alex outside and into the waiting taxi. Shaz was currently trying to keep her calm as they waited for a taxi to appear.

"C'mon ma'am, I mean Alex, remember the breathing that you have to do. You can do it. I know you can. Squeeze my hand and take deep breaths."

Shaz winced as she felt Alex crush her fingers but she didn't say a word. She just hoped a taxi would arrive and fast.

Gene stormed out of CID and rushed to the Quattro. Slamming down on the accelerator, Gene felt a sense of uneasiness wash over him. He didn't know why but his head was telling him that someone needed him. Not just anyone. Alex. Something was wrong and whatever had happened between them, he had to go where he was needed.

Squealing around a corner, he noticed two women, one heavily pregnant and a smaller woman trying, and failing to hail a taxi and both of them looked panicked.

"Alex!"

His gut instinct had been right. She needed him. Not bothering about any other road user, he swerved the car across to the footpath and got out of the car and ran towards them.

"Bolly, Alex, what's happening? What's wrong?"

Alex breathed a sigh of relief but the pain seared through her again.

"Oh hello Gene, how marvellous to see you, can't you see everything is just fine and dandy! I'm just in premature labour so yeah everything is great thanks for asking!"

Gene signalled for Shaz to open the passenger door and moved to help Alex towards the car.

"Shaz, do me a favour. I'll drive Madame Sarky Knickers here to the hospital. Can you get a lift back to the station and tell Ray and the lads that I'll pop back later? Get Chris to drive yer back to the hospital. I'll look after her ok?"

Shaz smiled and squeezed Alex's arm and set off. This is just what these two need. Shaz hoped that a reunion would be on the cards. They'd both been bloody miserable these last few months but now hopefully they could begin to sort things out.

Gene sped off in the direction of the hospital and looked across at Alex. God she was beautiful, even if she was swearing profusely beside him.

"Right Bolls, keep breathing. What did the nurses tell yer to do when this happened?"

Alex shot him a look as she hissed at Gene, wincing at the pain and his driving and grabbed his hand, hoping she could take out her pain on him.

"Well if you had bothered to get in touch and answer my letters instead of shagging half of London, then you'd know!"

Gene chose to ignore Alex's grumbling and winced in pain as he felt his fingers being crushed. He drove faster as he weaved through the London traffic, glaring at anyone who got in his way. Alex let out a wail as another contraction ripped through her.

"Alex, I swear if yer give birth in me car, you'll be cleaning it up yerself, baby or no baby. Just breathe woman and try to relax. Look we're nearly here now."

If looks could kill, Gene knew he'd be a goner by now.

Pulling into the hospital driveway, The Quattro squealed to a halt and Gene got out and rushed to help Alex out of the car. Guiding her into the reception, he called for the doctor.

As Alex was led towards the delivery room, Gene stopped himself from following her. He had done his bit. He had helped her get to the hospital. She was in safe hands now. Turning to go back to the car, he heard a nurse rushing after him and calling him back.

"Sir. Are you Gene? Your partner is ready and asking for you, urgently and quite loudly! If you want to follow me, and I'll bring you to the delivery room. It's almost time."

Gene closed his eyes and sighed. She wasn't his. Not anymore. A little voice in his mind was screaming at him to follow her, that maybe they could get back to how it was. Mack was dead, he didn't have to worry about him being around.

Deep down, Gene still loved her and was certain she felt the same.

Glancing at the hospital exit, Gene sighed. Maybe this is what they needed.

Finally making up his mind, Gene nodded at the nurse and followed her down the long corridor to where the love of his life was waiting for him. She needed him and he vowed to himself that whatever had happened in the past, he would be there for as long as she wanted him. Pushing open the door, he smiled at the woman currently swearing and panting like a trooper on the bed.

"Ey up love, panic over. The Gene Genie is here."

This was it. Life would certainly be different from now on, that he was certain of, but maybe it would be better.

 **See? Happy ending of sorts.. I'll try have the Epilogue up by the end of the week, just need to tweak it a little bit.**

 **Me and R please an thank you's.**

 **Em xx**


	8. Epilogue

**So this is it., the final instalment of Secrets and Lies. I have loved writing it and hope you all enjoyed reading it too.**

 **Hugs, choccies, a case of bolly and House Rubbish to Emma S, couldn't do this without your help, guidance and encouragement hun. Xxx**

 **I've a few fic ideas so hope I'll get writing a new one soon.**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing… Except my box sets.**

 **So on we go,**

 **Epilogue.**

Opening the front door to his house, Gene hung his coat over the banister and walked through to the kitchen, stopping as he took in the sight before him. There was his fiancée trying, unsuccessfully, to coax their 11 month old son to say 'Mama'.

This had been proving difficult as young Anthony Eugene Hunt was certainly a daddy's boy and ever since he had said his first word 'dada', Alex had been determined that it would be her turn next, much to Gene's amusement. All Gene had to do was walk into the room and his son would start giggling.

Gene smiled as he looked at his son bouncing in his chair and Alex tickling him. Anthony looked towards the door and spotted his daddy, giving him a wide gummy grin and held out his hands to Gene to lift him up.

"Ey up mate. Is mummy annoying yer? Don't worry you'll get used to it eventually".

Alex sent him a mock glare and kissed his cheek. This was what she loved most about her days, being at home with her family.

"Can you stop trying to influence our son please? It's me that has to get up with him every night while you snore away to your heart's content! But does he remember that? Of course he doesn't. You can get up with him tonight. Oh and by the way, it's your turn to give his lordship a bath".

Gene laughed and carried his son upstairs, as Alex began to make a start on dinner. As she was doing this, she thought back to how she and Gene had got back together and how settled they were in their lives now after everything that had happened.

Flashback

 _Gene walked back into the hospital room and smiled at the sight before him. God she was beautiful. Alex however had only eyes for the tiny bundle of blue blankets in her arms. Gene sat down beside her and smiled as she turned to him._

" _Shaz and Chris are on their way. Shaz seems pretty excited about meeting the little fella. How is he anyway? Doc give 'im the ok?"_

 _Alex nodded and looked up from her son and smiled at Gene._

" _Yeah, he's a little small but they seem happy enough with him. They're going to keep us in for another night at least and check him again in the morning. Thanks for phoning Shaz."_

 _Gene leant into Alex as he glanced at the little boy currently fast asleep in her arms. They needed to talk and now seemed like a good time. He just hoped she'd agree. Just as he was about to speak, as if reading his thoughts, Alex held the baby towards him._

" _Can you put him in the cot please? I think we have to talk about what's been happening if that's ok?"_

 _Gene looked surprised but stood up and held out his hands. Looking down at the child that was now in his arms, Gene felt a surge of love for the child and vowed that he'd be there for Alex and his possible child at all costs. Little tufts of blonde hair peaked out from the blanket as the baby shifted but continued to sleep soundly. Gene sighed as he wondered whether he really could be the dad to Alex's baby. He carefully placed him into the cot and sat down cautiously on the bed beside Alex._

" _He looks amazing Alex. I'm proud of yer. He's gonna be a right little charmer when he grows up. He'll wrap everyone round his little finger."_

 _Taking a deep breath, Gene continued._

" _Look, I didn't mean what I said to yer Bolls. What I said was horrible and stupid and I think you're gonna be an incredible mum to this little fella. I'm so sorry and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm begging yer to. I'm gonna be here for you and 'im. I love yer Alex and I always will"._

 _Alex sighed and took hold of his hand. This was what she had been waiting for 8 months to hear but she needed more. What he had said to her about Mack but especially Molly was unforgivable and she needed him to know that._

 _"Gene, if your apologising then that's it. I don't want 'Him' brought up every time that we have a row or disagree about something. I'm not going to live like that. I can't. I went through it with Pete when Molly was in the room and I remember how upset she was about the rows. If you're serious about this, about us, then that's it, 'His' name is never mentioned again. Not to me, or you, the baby or anyone else. I'm serious Gene!"_

 _Gene took a deep breath and smiled at Alex._

 _"I won't let you down. I want us to be together. We're a family now. I promise yer if I so much as annoy yer, you have me full permission to punch my lights out. I won't let you down, Gene Genie promise."_

 _Alex giggled and squeezed his hand as she thought about what to say next. Over the last few months she had been thinking about what to tell him about her not seeing Molly. Molly wasn't here and as much as she hated to say it, she never would be. In the other world, she was being looked after by Evan and she knew he would take care of her always, she was safe and happy. She took a deep breath and got ready to explain to Gene about Molly. This, she vowed, would be the last lie she would tell him but it was how it had to be._

 _"The reason why Molly isn't with me is because she died two years ago. It was a car accident and her dad blamed me for her death. It was a stupid accident and I couldn't have done anything to stop it. That's the reason I haven't mentioned her or there's was no photos of her in the flat. It's too raw and it still hurts and always will. You don't know how much you hurt me when you accused me of abandoning her Gene, because I didn't and never would."_

 _Tears rolled down Alex's cheek as she fought the overwhelming sense of guilt clawing at her but this was how it had to be._

 _"Oh Bolls, I'm so sorry. I've been a complete twat. I don't deserve yer. I swear I'll make it up to you and our son. I'll take 'I'm on, whether he's mine or not. I don't care about that; I'll be beside you every step of the way forever."_

 _Alex threw her arms around Gene and kissed his cheek. Smiling broadly, they both looked towards the cot and Alex decided that they should settle whatever doubts they might have about his paternity so she decided she would ask the doctor to do a DNA test when he visited them later. Gene was right, they were a family now._

 _End flashback_

Alex smiled as she heard the squeals of laughter from their son. No doubt he was making a mess, egged on by his daddy and she heard Gene laugh as another 'splash' was heard, louder this time. Anthony really brought out a different side to Gene, a childish side. He laughed a lot more and whatever happened during the day, as soon as he walked through the front door and picked his son up, he forgot whatever had been bothering him.

When they had got the DNA results, she remembered Gene's reassuring but nervous glance as he took the letter and opened it. After a few minutes of silence, he had handed it back to her his face not revealing anything. Looking at the bold print, she grinned and looked back at Gene to find him looking down at their son, stroking his hand.

"Ello mate, I'm yer daddy."

Later that evening, Gene poured them both a glass of wine as Alex returned to their sitting room after putting Anthony to bed.

"Ant go off alright luv?"

"He is out like a light. I'm serious though, if he wakes up during the night you are getting up with him. After all he is a daddy's boy!"

Gene laughed as he pulled Alex towards him and leant in to kiss her. He'd been dying to do this all day. Drinks were forgotten as Gene pulled Alex up off the couch, her laughter soon turned to a loud moan as Gene guided her upstairs, shushing her so she wouldn't wake Anthony.

Life couldn't get better than this. He had his Bolly, his little boy and they both had successful careers, now working in Scotland Yard. Alex had returned to work in the murder squad after her maternity leave and Gene had been accepted and promoted to Superintendent in Scotland Yard and he had left Fenchurch behind and he hadn't looked back. Gene had whisked Alex away to a swanky hotel and surprised Alex by popping the question and the wedding was booked for next month, the day before their sons first birthday.

Although Chris and Shaz were a permanent fixture in their son's life as godparents, Gene or Alex hadn't spoken to Ray since they found out the lies that he had spread about their relationship and that business with Mack. He had tried to apologise but neither were interested. Instead, they made the most of being a family.

After all that had been said and everything that had been done, and the secrets and lies that had been kept, the past was firmly behind them and Gene and Alex drifted into sleep knowing their future lay together. They were a family. They were unbreakable.

 **Aww and they all lived happily ever after.**

 **Little tribute to a certain Mr Antstead included ;-).**

 **Thanks once again and hope you enjoyed.**

 **R and R.**


End file.
